warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Susan
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kittypet=Susan |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Starlight, Twilight, ''The Forgotten Warrior, River of Fire |deadbooks=Unknown}} Susan is a sleek-furred light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes, and a small, lean frame. History In The New Prophecy arc ''Starlight :When the patrol of Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, Mistyfoot, Crowfeather, and Tawnypelt look for new territory for the Clans to live, Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight encounter Susan and Jacques. Brambleclaw expects the kittypets to be small and weak, but when he first sees them, he is surprised to see how strong they look. Brambleclaw sees Susan and Squirrelflight start fighting. Susan then escapes from Squirrelflight's grasp and races around the Twoleg nest. Twilight :Susan and Jacques catch a young ShadowClan apprentice named Talonpaw when he is out hunting near their Twoleg nest and attack him. They badly wound, and the apprentice barely manages to get away with his life—later dying from his wounds. Rowanclaw gathers a patrol to fight the kittypets, in order to avenge his apprentice's death. When they go to attack Susan and Jacques though, they run away to the safety of their Twoleg nest. Their Twoleg throws something at the ShadowClan cats, injuring Cedarheart's leg. :Another patrol goes to confront the kittypets, consisting of Oakfur, Rowanclaw, Russetfur, and Tawnypelt, with a group of ThunderClan cats: Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Brackenfur, Cloudtail, and Rainwhisker. They devise a battle strategy which will keep Jacques and Susan from retreating to their Twolegs. Tawnypelt uses herself as bait, and fakes being weak and helpless. As hoped, Susan and Jacques try to take advantage of her, and taunt her. As they prepare to hurt her, the other warriors attack. They pin the kittypets down, and force them to agree not to harm any other Clan cat, or they would be killed. Susan is last seen running back to her Twoleg nest with Jacques. In the ''Omen of the Stars arc The Forgotten Warrior :Susan does not formally appear, but is mentioned at a Gathering by Blackstar, saying that Toadfoot and Tawnypelt had defeated the two kittypets in a battle at the Twoleg nest. Toadfoot's eye is swollen from a scratch, suggesting the kittypets had put up a decent fight. In the A Vision of Shadows arc ''River of Fire :Violetshine encounters Susan when she finds Yarrowleaf's kits with rogues from the Kin. She notices how scratched up the tabby kittypet is, along with her companion, Jacques, suggesting their captive cat, Tawnypelt, fought well before giving up. Rowanclaw attacks Nettle in order to save Flaxkit and Hopkit, so Tawnypelt and Yarrowleaf grabs the kits and take off. Susan hares off in pursuit, but is eventually chased off. In the ''Field Guides ''Secrets of the Clans :Susan and Jacques are mentioned for the first time by their names in this book. They are both described as bullies who like to attack or even kill cats who are alone and weak. They escape into their Twoleg nest when they begin to lose a fight. It is also mentioned that they were later punished for their deeds by ShadowClan and ThunderClan. The Ultimate Guide :Although not mentioned by name, it is mentioned on Russetfur's page that Russetfur played a vital role in establishing the territories by the lake when she took on the troublesome kittypets who lived in a Twoleg den amid the pine trees. Trivia Mistakes *Susan has been mistakenly called a tom. Killed victims This list shows the victims Susan has killed: *Talonpaw ''(Along with Jacques) Quotes Notes and references de:Susanru:Сюзаннаfi:Susu Category:Females Category:Clanless cats Category:Kittypets Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Minor characters Category:River of Fire characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters